Final Judgement
by Bren Tenkage
Summary: My interpretation of the final battle in the Judgement Hall, Spoilers for the Genocide Run, and completely AU.


Footsteps echoed through the Hall of Judgement. A young man in a striped purple and blue shirt and some jeans. In his right hand was a knife, around his neck a gold heart shaped locket. He continued forward and stopped...

441 Times he was there...

Sans the skeleton monster in his identifiable blue sweater and black shorts was standing there awaiting the boy, around his neck almost like a tie was a familiar red torn scarf, a memento of his brother.

"So Frisk?" he asked drinking from a ketchup bottle he had in his left hand, 'How many times has it been now, 440 or 441?" he asked, "Kinda hard to keep track."

Frisk jumped forward trying to stab him but Sans had already dropped the ketchup bottle and lifting his left hand up and a large bone materialized out of the ground and impaled Frisk's right arm before he could thrust his knife into Sans's face.

"Hm, jumping the gun this time. Rude, you really should try relaxing a bit, then again I've been spending all this time making sure you don't kill the king" he said picking up the bottle of ketchup to continue drinking as Frisk struggled to pull his arm out of the bone to no avail as he saw a Gaster Blaster Skull materialized behind Sans, the skeleton's left eye glowing a blue fiery aura.

"You are learning a lot through these resets, but not the lesson you should be learning by now" he said frowning and glaring at the boy firing the blast at him, the power seemingly shattering his body into countless pieces...

Footsteps echoed through the Hall of Judgement. A young man in a striped purple and blue shirt and some jeans. In his right hand was a knife, around his neck a gold heart shaped locket. He continued forward and stopped...

442 Times he was there...

Sans chuckled a bit, 'You know, you can be quite a rude boy, and I know a thing or two about rudeness, once I filled every chair in the barracks of this place with whoopie cushions, oh man Pap was pretty annoyed" he said chuckling at the memory as he drank from his ketchup bottle.

He could see Frisk not reacting to the story.

"A guy should be allowed to reminisce, maybe you should too, I know you have the memories of a better life, me I can remember a few things, but it comes and goes, I'm not quite as good at remember different lines like you, I have to be really emotional to see all previous lines" he said chuckling, but that died down as his eye began to form the aura.

"Something like this...where I have to stay here in hell holding back a real monster, really would kill for a nap. Then again since I can't seem to put you down, guess its gonna be a while" he said sighing as he threw the bottle away.

"So any requests for your death this time, could try throwing you out the window' he said pointing outside, "Birds are singing ,very nic-" Frisk jumped him as he turned his head, he was waiting for that moment, but Sans despite his lazy demeanor dodged quickly and a small forest of bones formed in the spot he was at and impaled Frisk holding him up in the air as he gasped for air, struggling to break free.

Sans clicked his theoretical tongue, "Tsk tsk, very rude, you know your mother would be ashamed of you for this behavior" he said.

He could have sworn he saw a tear down Frisk's face as his body shattered into countless pieces.

What was his thinking when he said that...

Footsteps echoed through the Hall of Judgement. A young man in a striped purple and blue shirt and some jeans. In his right hand was a knife, around his neck a gold heart shaped locket. He continued forward and stopped...

443 Times he was there...

"So gonna attack me now, because I can easily kill you right now," Sans said drinking from his ketchup bottle.

Frisk looked down at the ground and then at Sans, he was quiet, but a small stream of tears began to go down from his right eye.

"Are you finally feeling the weight of the sins on your back?" Sans asked not lowering his guard, even if he did look like he was enjoying some processed monster tomatoes.

"So who are you remembering now, Undyne, Mettaton...my brother?" Sans asked his left eye forming the aura.

Frisk frowned and from his lip came the quiet words, Sans almost missed them, "Help me"

"Help you?" Sans asked but was attacked, Frisk charged forward swinging at him, he dodged and was about to impale Frisk again when he saw his face, Frisk's had a frown on his face, tears now forming, it was as if his body was moving on its own.

He dodged a few more swings and flicked his right hand back to the hall's entrance sending Frisk flying into the wall, and then bones formed out of the wall holding him to the wall, he wasn't going to kill him yet.

He calmly walked over as Frisk struggled in the bone outline.

"So, what is going on?" He asked Frisk, "You attack me ,and yet you are crying. That feels like you don't want to do this. I have to wonder if that's really the case, maybe it's me hoping you have some good in you. You did read the word search I left for you, guess you have some good in you" he said looking Frisk over to read his emotions.

Frisk was quietly crying as more tears came out as he struggled.

"Kid, how about being honest with me, why did you do this. Was it because you were curious, was it because you wanted a new ending to this story ,or perhaps..." his eye glowed blue and he turned around and he formed a barrier of bones in front of him, there was a loud clang, a knife against the bones, and he saw her.

A girl who looked just like Frisk, well her skin was paler. her shirt was in the same style but lime and cream colored, and her pants were brown, but her eyes, red and seemed to gaze into his soul.

"A puppet master, I was wondering why Frisk never spoke until now" he said, 'So got a name kid?" he asked as the new child flipped the knife in her hand around, clearly she knew how to use it.

"Chara...the first human.' She asked with a twisted grin on her face, and she threw her knife at Sans who just dodged it.

"Sorry I don't think you can kill me like that," Sans said about to impale her on some bone pillars but he heard blood drip and he turned his head, the knife he dodged was in the heart of Frisk who struggled to keep awake.

Sans was surprised and turned his attention back to Chara.

"Surprised, well it's simple, we have to reset to the previous save, you were going to keep him up there to prevent his progress, I had to step in and fix that..." she said.

Sans's eyes widened in horror and he formed a Gaster Blaster whi-

Footsteps echoed through the Hall of Judgement. A young man in a striped purple and blue shirt and some jeans. In his right hand was a knife, around his neck a gold heart shaped locket. He continued forward and stopped...

444 Times he was there...

"Kid you need to listen to me, you aren't yourself, I realize that' Sans said stepping forward, "I want to help you, and I know how, you can go back, further back, right at the beginning' he said but Frisk's eyes opened wide and they were red and he jumped forward to stab him so Sans had to dodge and form bone barriers to impede his progress.

"How can I help him, that monster is possessing him" he thought as he dodged knife swings coming at him.

He formed a Gaster Blaster but instead of it firing a blast at Frisk he mentally commanded it to bite at the arm, if he could cripple his limbs, maybe he could make sure he wouldn't be able to attack righ-

His train of thought was interrupted by footsteps running towards his back, he closed his eyes for a blink and disappeared reappearing at the entrance of the hall of judgement, he could see Frisk struggling with the Blaster but Chara who was behind stabbing it with her own knife causing it to disappear.

"Great, if I wanted a 2 for 1 special, just go to the Temmie Shop," he said glaring at the two, his left eye flaring up with the blue magical aura.

He then focused all his magic, and formed a grid of bones extending from wall to wall and ceiling to floor and launched the entire grid at Chara and Frisk.

"Lost control of the battle this time, maybe next reset," he thought but Chara gave a dark smirk and she and Frisk jumped...and spun in the air and to San's surprise they weaved through the bones.

"NO!" he thought as they ran towards him.

'Have to stop them!" he thought as formed a wall of Gaster Blasters and fired them all, his back to the wall but alas they jumped over the beams and were getting much too close now.

"I got it" he thought, forming a new grid, this time of Blue.

They stopped, they knew what blue attacks meant, don't move. However given the grid not moving, that was impossible now.

Sans began to pant but he had a grin on his face as he formed another grid, this time behind them, they were now in a cage so to speak of blue bones.

"You know, my brother is a lot better at this then me, or should say was. Then again something I remember an important man in my life told me," he said, "He told me no matter what, even if someone is gone, if their memory still exists, they can't truly be gone...heh heh, Gaster, is pretty smart," He said struggling to keep the bone grids up.

Chara and Frisk could see the bones flickering in and out of existences.

"GET DUNKED ON!" he cried out lifting his left arm with his hand palm up and a forest of bones formed under their feet and impaled them, they were unable to move away thanks to the grids, they both now were impaled painfully in the air.

"Frisk...if you can hear me, if we were friends before, you won't come back, not here…" he said sighing and leaning against the wall, trying to catch his bre-

Footsteps echoed through the Hall of Judgement. A young man in a striped purple and blue shirt and some jeans. In his right hand was a knife, around his neck a gold heart shaped locket. He continued forward and stopped...

445 Times he was there...

Sans sighed, he this time threw the ketchup bottle away, it clacked against the wall and he glared at Frisk.

"Damn it Frisk, you can't let her control you," He said trying to reason with Frisk, but he could see tears down his face, he didn't want to fight but the puppet master was in control.

"Gotta sever the connection," he thought, but heard footsteps running behind him, Frisk charged forward at him as well,

He formed a cage of bones around him and with a clang a pair of knives struck against the materialized bones, on his front and back.

"I am not in the mood for this," He said turning to Chara who had a twisted grin on her face.

"How are you so powerful," She asked him, venom in her voice, he had to be careful, wrong word from her and his 1 HP would go down.

"Heh, didn't ya know, I'm the weakest monster out there, I have 1 HP and my attacks can only do 1 damage" he said chuckling.

"LIAR!" Chara cried out and began to wildly swing at the bone cage, "Gotcha" he thought and closed his eyes for a brief moment and reappeared behind her, and lifted his left hand slamming her into the ceiling.

"KID FIGHT IT!" He cried out but Frisk charged him jumping over the cage and swinging at his face, he formed a Gaster Blaster in front of him and it fired, forcing him to jump away, however his grip on Chara was weakening.

"Hey Evil Kid, know what's great about laws of gravity, break the laws, YOU DIE!" he cried out in twisted version of his joke and slammed towards the ground onto a Blue Bone, at this speed she would easily be destroyed however what he didn't expect was Frisk to run forward and jump onto the bone.

"WHAT?!" He cried out as Frisk took all the damage meant for Chara and the bone disappeared, Chara landing on Frisk's now inert body on the ground.

"Best thing about a person who can reset, they make the perfect shield," Chara said grinning her sadistic smile.

Sans formed a circle of Gaster Blasters around her that fired at her-

Footsteps echoed through the Hall of Judgement. A young man in a striped purple and blue shirt and some jeans. In his right hand was a knife, around his neck a gold heart shaped locket. He continued forward and stopped...

446 Times he was there…

Frisk charged forward at Sans who heard behind him Chara running at him, he slammed the ground, this time a huge wall grid of blue forms formed around him, giving his a moment to breath a bit.

"Won't lie, this is getting really annoying," Sans said inbetween pants.

"So how are you so powerful?" Chara asked quietly waiting for the bones to disappear.

"I told you before, I am the weakest monster in the underground, anyone can beat me, "he said chuckling.

"LIAR!" Chara cried out and Sans sighed.

"Want the truth...fine. "He said lifting his right arm and hand, Chara could see his fingers were beginning to melt.

"I don't quite remember how I got these abilities, I remember a lab, Gaster, and many other things, but I do know this, I have the ability to utilize the determination and power from all Sans in all timelines," he said as a bit of his index finger melt off of him and landed onto the ground turning into dust.

"We may all be weak, but hey, even a mountain of paper can weight more then you can handle," He said laughing a bit.

"So why keep fighting?" Chara asked as the bones began to flicker in and out of existence like before.

"Simple, I can't afford not to care about this world, my home, I'd fight endlessly then sit back like the lazy bones I am and let you destroy everyone and everything I love," He said.

Then he grinned, "Also, gives me a chance to punish kids like you...WHO SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL!" he cried out as the silent Gaster Blasters he materilized above them fired.

Chara looked up and tried to jump back but it was too late her legs were engulfed by the blasts. Frisk's legs were also burnt unable to be used, his HP down to nearly 1.

The bone walls disappeared and Sans fell to one knee panting.

"Knew you couldn't resist hearing my story, " Sans said chuckling and then lifting his left hand up and Chara's arms and legs were impaled by bones pinning her to the ground.

"You wanted to also know how I can be so powerful if my attacks are weak. Simple, ever heard of Karma, what comes around goes around. Heh heh, I'm guessing you are now feeling the weight of all your sins now," he said chuckling as Chara groaned and cried out in pain.

"FRISK RESET!" She cried out.

"Frisk, don't, fight her, show me you can beat her, show me your determination, the same Determination you had before to save us" Sans said extending his melting right hand as his left began to melt as he held it up keeping Chara on the ground.

Frisk walked forward knife in hand, slowly limping to Sans as if he was going to stab him in a final last ditch atempt.

There was a clanging sound on the ground as Frisk dropped the knife and took San's right hand and ran to him embracing him in a hug, tears coming down it.

"That's it kid, let it all out…" he said kindly to him, his focus off Chara.

He hugged Frisk with his left hand, his body beginning to melt, he couldn't hold all this determination in this timeline, it had to end soon, one way or another.

"DIE!"

Chara had grabbed her knife after breaking free from the bones and aimed for his back ready to slam the knife right into his soul's heart.

However…

She was impaled by a large bone...coming out of his back.

There was a large bone going through Frisk, Sans and now Chara.

"Kid...if you truly are my friend, you truly want to make this right...please, don't come back here…." he said tears coming out of his eye sockets.

'NO!" Chara cried out unable to break free, she screamed as she saw on her own visions hub her HP was going ever closer to 0.

"RESET WE CAN BEAT HIM!" She screamed.

"Chara...burn in hell…" Sans said slumping forward his eye sockets closed, Chara screamed as she saw her HP went down.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

"PLEAS-"

She shattered into dust along with Sans, Frisk laying on the ground, her HP, 1. By letting go of Chara, her Karma...it balanced around, she was...free…

She closed her eyes…

Sans awoke in bed this time. He looked around to see out the window Snowden, it...was reset, no...rebooted.

"The kid...he did it' he said to himself tearing up.

"SANS! WAKE UP IT'S TIME FOR SENTRY DUTY!"

It was his brother calling out to him.

"I'm up Pappy, though I had a weird dream I was a car, guess I'm still exhausted!" he said, he could almost hear the rim shot right after he said that pun.

"AUUUUUUUUUGH!" Papyrus cried out as he realized the pun, "Just get down here, I'm sure we will find a human today, then Undyne will have to let me be in the Royal Guards!" he called out and Sans chuckled a bit pulling on his hoody and shorts.

"Maybe this time...this time things will end better…" He said chuckling a bit.

Maybe they will this time...maybe….


End file.
